This study will measure serum estradiol, testosterone, and sex hormone binding globulin prior to and after receiving fluoxetine, fluvaxamine, nefazodone and ketoconazole. The purpose of the study is to assess the effects of the administered drugs on the pharmacokenetics of oral midazolam. The study was extended to 9/1/97 in order to recruit sufficient subjects.